Heartbeats
by DreamRain-Letters
Summary: "I couldn't do anything about it I swear!" Armstrong said desperately. Ed turned to Maes eyebrows furrowed silently pleading for him to tell him it wasn't true.
1. Chapter 1

Ed walked down the hallway to Roy's office. He was in a good mood today. Maybe he'd give his lover a little more of a hard time.

He paused when he got to the outer office. Riza wasn't at her desk and the door to the colonel's office was wide open. Confused but still cautious he walked to the door. Stopping only when he could see inside.

Roy was standing behind his desk. He was staring at a piece of paper in his hand. Havoc, Hawkeye, Falman, Hughes, and the rest of the team stood to the sides of the desk, eyes watery and shock written on their faces.

They were staring daggers where Armstrong and several other officers stood formally. Armstrong had defeat and apology written in his expression. The tension in the room was almost unbearable.

_What the hell is going on here? _

"I'm truly sorry…" Armstrong almost whispered.

Tears threatened to poor from Hughes eyes as he spoke, "This is bullshit. I can't let this happen. There has to be mistake this is ridiculous." He snarled. The others seemed to agree. That's when Roy lifted his head. Everyone eyes were on him.

He smiled softly at everybody. There was something different about him. He stood emotionless as possible, but Ed wasn't fooled. He was scared.

"I understand…" he started voice shaky, "why everyone's here. But…but if this is the case…" he said.

Everyone's eyes grew bigger at what was coming out of the colonel's mouth. Maes was the only one who seemed to accept it.

"You can't just give up!" Havoc screamed causing Hawkeye to flinch.

"If it is the case…" Roy repeated looking to his friend Havoc calmly. "Then there is no choice here." He stated.

The team's eyes averted downward and short glances were exchanged. Havoc looked angry. The anger didn't fool Fullmetal though. It was something he knew very well. When his brother had almost been taken he felt anger. But it wasn't really anger. It was just a way to mask the real emotions they were feeling.

Everyone stood waiting for Roy to speak. He clutched the paper painfully in one hand and swallowed hard. Something was definitely not right here.

"What's going on here?" Ed asked not being able to take it anymore. It seemed to scare everyone and they all diverted their attention to Ed. All but Roy who had been staring at his desk. His body had got tense and he froze when Ed's voice reached his ears.

Riza looked a mess and it scared Ed. He'd never seen her show so much emotion. Everyone else's features were hard and scared. Maes let out a short breath and frowned.

Armstrong's face was harder to read. The man actually seemed angry. Maybe more with himself. He looked broken. Like kicked puppy or a scared kid forced to apologize.

Ed laughed nervously trying to rid the tension. It didn't fool anybody though. They looked at him sympathetic. They could see the fear and confusion on the boy's face.

"Seriously what's going on here?" His voice a little more guarded than before. They all refused to meet eye contact and no one answered him.

Fury began to bubble up in him and he ran to the desk digging his automail down on it. The clash was the only sound in the room. A few jumped but no one seemed surprised by the action. He sent questioning glances to everyone but they stood silent.

_Why the hell is no one answering me?_

He turned to face Armstrong. "Armstrong?" he pleaded. The man didn't say anything.

Instead he furrowed his eyebrows and looked down. The military men behind him didn't say anything. They stood, arms behind their back formally, eye averted directly in front of them.

"Roy?" he asked turning to the raven haired man. He was now staring at him. His face contorted with longing and sorrow. Why the fuck were people pitying _him_? Whatever this was obviously was huge and it obviously had to do with Roy.

"Roy what the hell is going on?" He asked hurt. He internally questioned why he called him by his first name. The others seemed to notice but it only made them look more miserable. No longer was it aimed to Roy. It was aimed to _them. _

Edward pleaded to Roy mouth open eyes confused. He was pissed. Why the fuck was no one talking to him?

Roy dropped his gaze. This scared the hell out of Ed. His shoulders dropped. No longer did he hold the posture of the military. No longer was his demeanor professional. He looked so worn out. Like he had accepted defeat. The colonel did not accept defeat.

"What the hell is going on?" he screamed. His eyes started to tear up. Adrenaline was pumping through his veins for some foreign reason and his heart hurt.

"Edward…" Maes whispered putting a hand on his arm. He quickly shoved it away and grabbed Roy by the collar, pulling him up toward him.

"God damn it! Tell me they are military officers here. Tell me what the hell is the big deal?" he asked deadly. He didn't notice everyone's eyes on him. They all hesitated, not sure what to do. All but Roy who looked just looked up to Ed. Making no effort to move or escape his grasp. A look that said he wished Ed hadn't come in. The look sent chills down his spine and he dropped him out of his grip. He ripped the paper away from him and began to read it.

His eyes angry and determined began to fall away as he continued to read the paper. Eyes blinking in confusion, as big as saucers. His mouth dropped and tears started to fall from his eyes.

"Wh-what?" he breathed. He wiped away the tears and turned to Armstrong.

"Armstrong?" he pleaded again. But this time it was a different pleading.

"I couldn't do anything about it I swear!" Armstrong said desperately. Ed turned to Maes eyebrows furrowed silently pleading for him to tell him it wasn't true.

Maes just nodded. As if that was all the proof he needed he choked. He met the gaze of Roy and froze. His eyes pleaded him for it not to be true. For this to be some kind of sick joke. Roy really wished he could tell him that.

"Roy…" he breathed again voice cracking. Roy didn't say anything. He didn't have to. He smiled sadly and Ed shook his head.

"No." Ed said determined. "Not going to happen." He said.

He searched the faces of the other team members desperately. Why the hell weren't they doing anything?

Everyone sat in silence for a moment before he turned back to Armstrong. He looked like he'd rather jump off a building than be here.

"It was an order from the Fuhrer himself." Armstrong said shakily. Ed's eyes began to water.

"So what? They're just going to sit him in front of a firing squad and that's it? It's over?" he asked. Everybody internally cringed.

"They found him guilty of crime against the Fuhrer himself." One of the officers behind Armstrong spoke.

"What?" Ed gasped. He turned back to Roy for explanation. His head hung and anger seeped from every part of his body.

"I wanted to be Fuhrer..." he said quietly through clenched teeth. "I guess that's a crime worthy of death."

"It is if you're planning to overthrow your government." One of the officers spat.

Ed turned and threw himself toward the man but was held back by Hawkeye, and Breda.

"You son a bitch! You don't know what the fuck you're talking about. I'll fucking kill you all I swear!" he screamed trying to claw himself out of their grip.

"Is that a threat?" the officer shot back.

"Of course it's a threat you son of a bitch!"

"Edward…stop." Hawkeye said softly.

"I'm sorry Roy, I have to do this." Armstrong said. He motioned to his men and they moved forward.

"No!" Ed screamed.

He had to do something. Anything. He couldn't just let them take Roy. It wasn't fair.

"He didn't do anything!" he yelled desperately.

"For crimes against the Fuhrer, and your country," Armstrong said reading off the warrant. Ed locked his eyes with Roy as Roy folded his hands behind his head and dropped to his knees.

Everything seemed to move in heart beats.

"…and by orders from the Fuhrer himself, you are to be arrested..."

The officers locked Roy's arms in cuffs as Ed screamed and kicked, trying to get out of the grip on his arms. They didn't let go. A tear fell from Roy's eyes as he mouthed 'I love you'. He didn't say it out loud. He couldn't. If he did he might as well had signed up Ed for the firing squad as well. Ed's heart sunk into his stomach and Roy was pulled up off the floor by two officers.

"No!" Ed screamed, tears falling from his face. "Why the fuck are you doing this!"

"…are to be arrested, and placed in front of a firing squad, to be shot and killed**."** Armstrong finished.

All eyes were on Roy as he as dragged out of the room. Ed pulled against the hands. Almost the whole team was holding him back now.

"Stop it! Stop it…please…" Ed sobbed collapsing.

"I really am sorry." Armstrong said softly, voice cracking before he followed his men out the door.

"This can't be happening…." Ed cried. "It just can't…"

When they were sure Ed wasn't going to do anything they let him go. All eyes were diverted downwards. Tears ran free from faces and Ed lay on the ground clutching his mouth and silently screaming. By 8am tomorrow morning. Roy would be dead. And there was nothing he could do…

* * *

><p><strong>Oh goodness. Will there be another chapter...? Or is this an oh so sad one-shot? Well, I'm not going to tell you. As my other stories, sadly do not have a Beta. I do the best I can. Review my dear fans. Review. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell do you mean I can't see him?" he yelled.

"I'm sorry sir, but no one allowed inside. If you want to see him you'll have to wait until the public execution." The military secretary behind the desk said.

"It's going to be a public execution? Why?" Maes asked. They had been going back and forth from building to building, trying to find out where Roy was. When they finally found it they wouldn't let them in. So was it going good? Not really.

"I don't know Sir. Order's from the Fuhrer." She answered.

"This is bullshit." Ed spat stalking off. Maes nodded his head to thank the woman and took after Ed.

"Ed!" Maes called. He was already down the hall and exiting the building.

The bright light was the first thing that caught his eyes. It irritated him and didn't do much for his current mood. This wasn't over, he wasn't just going to sit back and let him die. No fucking way. He cut across the road and felt his stomach drop. How could they just kill him? After all he's done? And all because he wanted to be Fuhrer one day… Bullshit.

He had been so close to seeing him! The same fucking building and everything. Stupid people…

He slowed down his walking and took deep breath. He had to do something. He couldn't be any use to anyone pissed off. He sat himself on a bench and folded his hands over his face.

_This can't be happening…_

Never in his life had he felt so hopeless. Even in the search for Al's body. He felt so run out. It was much easier to kick someone's ass, and take some names. But it was a different story going through Amestris legal system.

He felt himself start to shake and in no time he felt tears running down his face.

_Why the fuck am I crying again?_

His heart hurt. A lot. Why were things always so difficult? It wasn't fair. He felt warm hands around his back and his memories were brought back to the first time Roy had held him that way. Which wasn't much solace because he just cried harder. He turned around and cried into the shoulder of who could probably be a complete stranger. Of course it wasn't, it was Maes. But when he thought of Maes he thought of Roy. Which again, was not much solace.

It was now early afternoon and Roy had been gone for about three hours. They weren't letting anyone see him and the Fuhrer had declined any rebuttal of the charges. They didn't even give him a fair trial. They just locked him up. How was that fair?

Ed took a deep breath and pushed away from the older man. The team was the only people that knew about him and Roy. Well, excluding Winry, and Al. They had been together for almost two years now.

_No, stop it Edward. Only people who know someone's going to die look back on old memories. And you are not going to lose._

Maes smiled sadly at him and Ed just laughed. "Sorry.." he mumbled sniffling.

"No need to apologize Edward." Maes replied.

Ed turned away to look in the distance. The mountains seemed to blend into the background and hills and parks rolled with green grass. Ed sighed.

"Why is it people don't notice good things until they're so close to being gone?" Ed asked sighing.

"What do you mean?" Maes asked softly.

"I mean the sun. The mountains. If…if he dies…" Ed whispered swallowing hard. "If he dies…I just couldn't live with that." He added.

They both knew what he meant. What he was really saying. Ed loved Roy. It was his only reason for living. Literally the _only _reason. If he died, he wouldn't be able to live with himself. He would have failed him. He cannot fail him. The sun, the mountains, the blue sky, all looked like it was the first time he'd ever seen them. They were strange. And beautiful. So close to the end… Meaning so close for Roy. Meaning so close for Ed.

"Ed." Maes said sternly. Ed turned toward his friend. He had a look of determination in his eyes. Something he saw regularly when he made promises.

"We will not let him die." Maes said. For some reason that comforted Ed. It was a little easier to be encouraged when his friend was so confident.

He smiled softly and nodded his head. Maes seemed to relax and put a hand on his shoulder. Face soft and full of love. Like a father.

"And don't worry. We'll kick whoever's ass started this." Maes said evilly. Ed laughed and shook his head.

"Everything will be alright.." Maes said a little softer staring into the distance. There was an unsure feeling about it.

Ed looked away and nodded his head slowly. "So…what are we going to do?" he asked changing the subject.

"I don't know. I guess now our only option would be to talk to the Fuhrer himself."

"It's a long shot, but it may be our only option." Ed agreed.

Maes nodded and they both stood up. Ready for any and all action they would have to take. He took out his phone and called for a car. They waited ten minutes in silence. Maes trying to execute a plan, and Ed reflecting on the situation. It was easy to let your thoughts get away from you in a situation like this.

The car zoomed up and skidded to a halt. The front window opened to reveal Havoc and he smiled.

"Are you getting in or what?" he asked between the cigarette in his mouth.

Ed smiled a smile that showed all his teeth. Oh yeah. It was on now.

Maes opened the back door and they both climbed in. Falman already sitting in the back seat.

"Hawkeyes already at legal, getting the paperwork on the exact charges. She's going to try to get in to see Roy." Falman said when the car pulled off the curb.

Ed's eyebrows shot up. He wasn't expecting that.

_We might just be able to pull this off…_

"What? You thought you were the only one trying to get him out boss?" Havoc asked smirking. Ed smiled.

"Of course I didn't." he replied. The others smiled and everybody exchanged a glance.

They got to Central in record time.

"Holy shit Havoc. I didn't think you had it in you." Ed said as they exited the car.

"I like to be mysterious." He said, "keeps you guys on your toes."

Maes rolled his eyes and Ed laughed.

"Well, anyway. I'm going to go get Hawkeye. See how she's doing. The colonel has a few connections with the higher up's. Were going to go see if they'll give us a hand." Havoc explained as Maes and Ed were walking away.

"I doubt it." Maes said sighing. "If they did like him, most of them won't dare go up against the Fuhrer. Most of them are like scared little rats."

_Maes…the voice of reason. _Ed internally sighed.

"Well, it's worth a shot." Havoc replied determination in his voice.

Maes nodded his head.

"Call me if anything happens boss." Havoc said. Ed nodded and he rolled up his window. They entered the building as Havoc pulled off the curb, and gunned it down the street.

"So whats the plan?" Ed asked throwing his hands in his pockets. If worse came to worse he wouldn't mind beating the shit out of someone, but it was probably better to stay out of jail.

"Well," Maes said smirking, "I do have a little of…something…in mind."

"Oh?" Ed said eyebrow raised. "And what's that?" he asked smiling evilly.

"Just play along Eddy-boy. Just play along."

They entered the secretary office of the Fuhrer and Ed's mouth dropped. Forget simple luxuries.

_So this is where everyone's tax money goes?_

The place was a palace. Well, not quite but it could have fooled him. There were brand new huge oak desks, cherry book cabinets, the walls were painted a light green, and the books looked brand new. And un-used too. Probably just for show. There was fake plants lining the corners and the windows had gold and black curtains over them.

"Ridiculous huh?" Maes mumbled. Ed agreed and diverted his attention to the attractive blond secretary. Blonde, tall, heels, perfect teeth, and huge breasts. She was defiantly hired for her…smarts and organizational skills. He mentally sighed. Roy could probably do better than this Fuhrer could with one hand tied behind his back.

His heart clenched with the thought of his lover in some damp cell, awaiting his death. If he had any sense he knew they'd never let him die. Right? He momentarily thought about what Roy was thinking right now? Did he expect them to be at home mourning? No way. He wasn't completely sure what they'd do, but he wasn't going to let him die. That he knew. There was no other reason for him to breath. Roy was his life. He was his life and his air. He didn't care how cheesy it seemed. He was going to win. He _was_, going to win.

_What's up with all these internal pep talks? _

Maes and Edward walked up to the secretary's desk. She was on the phone with, who seemed to Ed, someone who was probably more interested in Stacy than the business of which they were actually calling about. It wasn't hard to determine. The way she rolled her eyes and answered question after pointless question. She finally answered that she was not interested then quickly hung up and looked between the two.

"Wow, you got here fast." She said eyebrows raised.

"How have you been Stace?" Maes asked conversationally.

"Fine thank you. So I'm guessing you guys are here to see the file?"

_Files? What files?_

Ed raised an eyebrow but neither of them was paying attention to the blonde.

"That would be it." Maes answered.

She smiled and then turned to the cabinet behind her. Ed internally questioned how Maes knew this woman.

She picked out a large cream colored folder and scooted it Maes. He quickly picked it up and stuffed it under his arm.

"I owe you Stace." Maes said.

"It's no problem" She said winking. She turned to Ed who had his hands in his pockets. He wasn't completely socially awkward, but he wasn't always comfortable in the presence of people he didn't know. Stacy looked him up and down smirking.

"Are you really gay?" She asked.

Ed's eyebrows reached his hair. "What?" he exclaimed.

"It's a shame you know.." she said leaning back in her chair and picking up her phone. "You're so cute too."

She dialed a number and diverted her attention from the alchemist to her conversation, seemingly totally forgetting the other men's presence.

_Am I really….what? _

Before he could say anything more, Maes was ushering him out of the room.

"What the hell was that!" Ed asked when they were out in the hall.

"Well," Maes said smirking, "Awhile back Stace there asked Roy if you were available. You know, for a date. And well," he laughed. "I don't think he like the idea much that someone was hitting on you."

Ed looked away and felt his cheeks start to heat up.

"He…he told her we…we were together?" Ed stuttered embarrassed.

Maes shook his head. "You don't have to worry Ed. She won't say anything. Especially to the Fuhrer. If anyone hates him more than Roy, it's the secretary he sexually harasses on a daily basis." He said.

Ed shook his head in disgust and Maes made an agreeing noise. It was sick. The bastard couldn't even control himself in the work environment, how the hell is he supposed to lead the country. He mentally cursed whoever was responsible for Roy's incarnation.

Maes walking faltered and his smile dropped. He turned to Ed and pushed the vanilla folder into his arms.

"Take this and get out of here." He whispered. Ed looked up confused and saw the man rush forward.

"Ahh! General Bruckman! I've been meaning to talk to you!" Maes exclaimed shaking the man's hand, and hiding his view to Ed.

_Oh! Right. General Bruckman._

General Bruckman was a big supporter of their current Fuhrer. It's believed that the General takes bribes from the Fuhrer daily. He uses his connections to make the Fuhrer look good publicly; in return he reaps the benefits of, again, tax dollars. Yes, the government is fucked at the moment.

He switched the folder to his opposite arm and ducked his head. He walked to the side of another probably un-noticed secretary and dipped out the door. It was probably better if the general didn't see the two of them in Central headquarters, walking from the Fuhrer's office.

There car was already waiting for him.

_Whoa. _

He momentarily wondered how Havoc hadn't gotten pulled over yet. He opened the back door and stuck the vanilla folder under the seat. He looked back only long enough to see Maes and the blood drained from his face. He was being pushed up against the wall by two military officers, and his hands were securely cuffed behind his back.

_He's being…arrested? _

* * *

><p><em><strong>You caught me! It wasn't a one-shot. Not completely happy how this one turned out, but here we are. Maes got arrested! Big shocker? Well, we'll find out more. No beta, so again apoligies if their are any mistakes. Yada, yada . Review and Re-view. <strong>  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

_What the fuck?_

Panic rose in his chest and he shot a glance to Havoc. Havoc turned in the direction Ed had been looking and cursed. Ed turned to stalk in the building for Maes before Havoc's voice stopped him.

"Ed! They'll arrest you too and you won't be able to help Roy." Havoc pleaded from behind the steering wheel.

"He can take care of himself!" Havoc added hoping he would listen. Ed hesitated before he groaned and reluctantly turned back to the car. Havoc was right of course. If he went in, he couldn't guarantee he wouldn't be arrested as well. Actually, he could bet on the fact he _would_ be. He quickly got in and the car took off. His mind was racing a hundred paces a second.

_Why the hell would they arrest Maes? What does he have to do with anything? _

"What the hell is going on?" Ed screamed.

"I-I don't know!" Havoc yelled back desperately. He was just about as confused as Ed.

"Shit shit shit shit…." Havoc panicked as he turned a sharp corner, causing Ed to fall over in the seat. The folder fell out from under the seat and he quickly grabbed it.

_Duh!_

He repositioned himself in his seat, hooking the seat belt to save himself from Havoc's driving. He opened it and began to pan threw the pages.

"What's that boss?" Havoc asked worried through the rear view mirror.

"I don't know." Ed replied flipping another page. "Maes got it from the Fuhrers secretary. I-I'm not sure what it's for…." He added creasing his eyebrows. His eyes scanned the pages of the document reading over as fast as he could.

His eyes landed a certain few documents and his mind started to reel. His stomach twisted up and all the sudden he felt as if he were going to vomit.

"W-what?" Ed screeched causing Havoc to jump.

_Theres no…no way. How could….WHY?_

Havoc looked into the mirror a look of panic on his face.

"Uh…boss?" he asked. Ed looked up and met the eyes of the blonde man who had a cigarette burning between his lips. Ed didn't reply. He remembered how Havoc had went to see Hawkeye and his stomach twisted.

"Where's Hawkeye?" he asked.

"I…I didn't find her." Havoc replied softly. Ed's face turned snow white.

"Havoc…" Ed said slowly swallowing. "I need you to listen to me."

Havoc's eyes furrowed and he felt himself begin to panic. He'd never seen his boss this way.

"O-okay." He said glancing back at the road and then to the mirror on and off.

"Hawkeye got arrested." He said carefully. Havoc's eyes about pooped out of his head.

"What?" he screamed cigarette falling out of his mouth. He looked down to lap and cursed trying to pick it up without it burning him. He got the bud and rolled down the window, successfully flicking it out. He then looked back to Ed.

Before he could speak Ed interrupted. "We need to get out of here." Ed said face emotionless as possible. He was the higher officer here; he had to keep his composure as best he could. He silently thanked Roy for teaching him the ''I'm a bastard and you don't know what I'm thinking ha-ha" look. Though, Roy was exceptionally better at it then he was.

Havoc locked eyes with him just for a moment before looking back to the road and gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"What does the paper say boss?" Havoc said quietly taking a deep breath trying to keep some semblance of normalcy.

Ed didn't say anything and looked down to his feet.

"What does it say?" Havoc demanded making Ed jump. Ed kept his eyes shut and he swallowed hard. His stomach knotted up with dread.

"It's warrants…" he said softly.

Havoc didn't make a move for a few moments. "For who?" he asked.

They drove a few seconds in silence. No sound other than the engine and the sound of tire on pavement.

"Everyone."

* * *

><p>They made it to Gracias within the hour. They jumped out of the car as soon as it had pulled to a stop. It was their only place to go. And they couldn't just keep the fact Maes had been arrested from his family. Gracia was waiting at the door, phone in hand, grief stricken on her face.<p>

_Damn…she already knows.._

Ed walked up the stairs and stopped in front of Gracia. He opened his mouth to speak but immediately closed it when her arms reached around his shoulders. She sobbed into him and his heart broke. He held her trying to console her best he could. He shot a glance to Havoc. Who was looking just about as desperate as Gracia.

Havoc and Hawkeye had been engaged for awhile now. Though he was better at hiding his emotions then Gracia, you could still see the panic and frustration on his face. It seemed as though everyone's loved ones were being taken away.

He tapped Gracia's back and slowly the three of them made it inside.

"Where's-"

"In bed." Gracia interrupted wiping her nose on a tissue. Ed nodded and looked around awkwardly. He motioned to the table and the other two quickly sat down. He sat down with them and opened the folder.

He wasn't completely sure how to handle these kinds of things. He needed to tell them the whole situation, and what they were up against but he didn't want to give them emotional breakdowns. He needed their help if he was to save them. And this was particularly a touchy subject.

"Alright." Ed started as he handed them both papers. Grief crossed both their faces for only a moment as they scanned over each of the documents. Hawkeyes and Hughes warrants. It's hard to see your significant other's death note. They held the paper as if it was the most revoting thing on the planet. Ed smiled softly. He knew how that felt. A stab of pain went through his heart as he remembered his loved one being pulled away from him.

_'I love you' he mouthed._

Ed shook his head trying to rid himself of the memories for now. he needed to focus. He scattered out the rest of the papers and began to point them out.

"Okay so, these," he said pointed to the ones on the left. "These are death warrants." He said clearing his throat. The others just nodded.

_Okay, so they may be able to handle this. _

He continued. "They're very similar to the one Roy got. Now, it's safe to assume they've picked up Falman, Breda, and probably Furey too." He said sighing.

He handed Havoc a paper and smirked lightly. "Here's yours."

Havoc smiled and nodded. "Well, not as fancy as I was hoping…" he said lightly. Ed smiled back.

"These, he said pointing to another stack. "These are the exact charges." He handed a couple out to them and all three scanned them over.

"Embedding…" Gracia whispered while putting a hand up to her mouth. Ed frowned.

"I know, its not-"

"No." Gracia interrupted looking at Ed causing Ed to stop.

She got up and went to a side table opening the drawers and searching for something. Ed and Havoc just watched her eyebrows furrowed. She smiled and picked out a small envelope. She walked back to the table and sat down. She eyed it and thumbed over the corners.

"This…" Gracia swallowed. "Was Maes's first case." She explained handing it to Ed.

He frowned and grabbed the envelope. She continued as he flipped it over and opened it.

"He's in intelligence so, you know, he gathers Intel. He got a case, about a man named Frank Ivory." She stated. Ed read over and nodded his head.

"The case is very similar." She added. "The Fuhrer…he ordered the death of him and his officers. It was later concluded that it was on false charges. But…" she looked down to her hands. "It was too late." She added softly.

Ed and Havoc looked to her sympathetically.

"It was really hard on Maes." She smiled sadly.

"But the point is…" she said looking up. "From then on, it was made a point that charges of death were up to two people. The Fuhrer…"

"and secondary military general." Ed finished her sentence turning pale.

"Yes." She said nodding. Havoc looked up confused to Ed.

"You mean Bruckman?" he asked.

Ed nodded and Havoc gasped.

"What?" Havoc yelled.

"That's the weird part!" Gracia interrupted catching the attention of the young blondes.

"It's been part of the law for the past three Fuhrer's that the secondary general is chosen on basis of not just loyalty, but rights of the country." She said.

"A non biased general." Havoc said frowning and nodding intently.

Ed scoffed. "Yeah, like it works like that."

Non biased? Yeah right. The government hasn't been non biased in forty years.

Gracia smiled sadly. "Yes, it is rather ridiculous." Everyone sat silently. There was not much that could be said. At least Ed knew that the initial order had come from the Fuhrer. The general was probably just bribed to supply fake evidence. That made it all the much harder. They could prove the evidence was fake, but that could take days. Weeks even. And they didn't have weeks. Or days. They had hours. Hours until the love of Ed's life was killed. Along with three or four other innocent people.

"Edward?" Gracia said voice cracking. She was holding a picture frame of Maes in her hands.

Edward looked up to her. "Yeah?" he asked barely over a whisper.

"What are we going to do?" she asked. Ed could hear the desperation in her voice and see the panic in her eyes. He knew she was extremely worried and it caused a feeling of guilt to settle in his stomach. But hell, so was he. He knew it was irrational to think it was his fault, but he couldnt help but feel like he should have done something more. That he should be doing something now. He wasn't sure there was anything they really could do.

"I-I don't know yet." Ed replied frowning.

They all sat in silence for a while until Havoc's head popped up, a huge smile plastered to his face. Ed looked at him one eyebrow raised.

_Great, now he's gone crazy. _He mentally sighed.

"I know what to do." Havoc said looking into Ed's eyes confidently.

Ed stared at him. "Yeah?" he asked skeptical.

"Yeah." Havoc said grinning maliciously.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this?" Ed asked nervously as they stood outside of the jail compounds.<p>

"Yes….no….wait…yes." Havoc said furrowing his eyebrows. Ed sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He had a terrible headache and he didn't especially like breathing in Havoc's cigarette smoke all day either. This was risky, and he needed to know that could pull this off. Because in truth, he wasn't quite sure they could.

"But listen," Havoc said looking over to Ed seriously. "My plan only gets us from point A, to point B. I can get him out but after that you guys are going have to figure out how to get the charges dropped." He said.

Ed nodded. "Don't worry." He said looking back over to the building. "I'm sure Roy will know what to do." He sighed. But he wasn't sure. He didn't know if this would be doing more harm than good. But what else could they do? It was already getting late and they were running out of options. They couldn't go to anyone in the military without risking their own confinement. This was kind of a last resort. And if anything, he and Roy could run away together. But in reality, he wasn't even sure about that.

"Ready?" Havoc asked.

_No._

"Yep." Ed said clapping his hands.

_Ready as I'll ever be…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dun Dun Dun . Will Ed get Roy back? Review your pants off! Seriously. Encouragement is seriously needed. Also again, like I have said before, I do not have a Beta so there may or may not be some errors. Anyway...oh yeah! You were about to click the 'Review this story' button. <strong> _


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey boss?" Falman asked.

"Yeah?" Roy answered from across the hall. They were in different cells and until then nothing really had been said.

"…I don't regret being under you…Just so you know.." he said quietly.

Roy turned his head so he could see his subordinate through the bars.

"…Thank you." He answered. Not much else he could say to that.

He turned back and couldn't help the feeling of dread and guilt that had settled itself in his stomach. He led these people for years, giving them the impression that you get rewarded when you do something right. That he would become Fuhrer and all of them would be generals, and heroes. He would change the world. But here they were. In dirty cells awaiting their death. All because he had aspirations of being Fuhrer. It made him sick. How cold people could be.

They had given them civilian clothing. Spitting at them that they didn't want their blood spoiling the uniform. Spoiling? Spoiling?

Roy had never been so pissed off in his entire life. Spoiling the fucking uniform? After all he'd done for the country. Following order's blindly so he could change the world. He'd killed for them. Jesus Christ, he'd _killed _for them. Innocent people.

He shut his eyes tight. He didn't want to think about it. He still felt horrible for what he did. There was no excusing it. But that's why he'd vowed to become Fuhrer. To change the spill of innocence. To find some kind of atone for what he'd done.

He rested his head against the dirty wall and flipped the small picture around in his fingers. They'd taken all personal items from them, but he'd been able to smuggle one picture. The one he always cared around in his wallet. The one of Ed.

He looked down to the picture and felt his eyes start to well up. Ed was smiling. A real smile. He hadn't known Roy took the picture. It was a beautiful one. His hair was down and all his teeth were showing. He looked perfect. And it broke his heart.

His face back in his office was burned into his mind. The look of desperation. They way he fell apart. He wanted to break down right there. He wanted to grab him, hold him, kiss him, and tell him everything would be okay. But he couldn't.

And that hurt the most. He hadn't even been able to say goodbye. Goodbye to the one person he loves. The fire ball. His stomach twisted up tight and he choked back a sob.

So many memories came crashing back. His Edward. The one he'd held, and told him he loved him. He was going to leave him. Without a word.

He thought about the first time they'd kissed. The first time they'd made love. The first time of everything.

And he thought about the last time. The last time they'd kissed. The last time they'd made love. The last moment they were together at all…

That last moment in the office, when he'd dropped to his knees, and they locked eyes. That would be the best they'd get. Because he loved him. Loved him with everything he had. And that was not allowed in the military.

Actually, that _would_ have been the first thing he would have changed when he became Fuhrer. He wanted to be with Edward. For the rest of his life. He'd promised him that.

He felt tears start to escape his dark eyes.

He promised he'd love him until he died. He was going to die.

At least he kept one promise…

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you thought this through?" Ed asked Havoc as they walked down the underground tunnel he'd created.<p>

Havoc scratched his head and chuckled nervously.

"Haa. Yeah boss. It'll work…" he said quietly.

Ed narrowed his eyes. "Havoc…" he said through clenched teeth.

"It'll work!" he yelled. Ed shook his head.

"Oh god…" he groaned. The last thing he needed was for this to fail. Okay, so maybe this wasn't the most full proof plan, but they'd come up with it last minute. They were both carrying lamps and it barely lit up the darkness in the underground room.

"Okay…where's the cells?" Ed asked.

Havoc pulled out a map and looked around. "Uhh…."

Ed sighed. "Give me that." He growled snatching it away. Havoc scratched his arm nervously.

"Alright…so the jails are under….Aha!" he yelled. Havoc jumped.

Ed smiled huge and pointed to the pipes just in front of them.

"Under these!" he exclaimed. Havoc clapped.

"I was right!" he yelled.

"Shh!" Ed said hushing him. Havoc smiled sheepishly and nodded his head.

"So…now we just have to get them out without killing them…" Ed muttered.

Havoc smirked.

"That's where I come in." he said matter of factly. Ed glanced over to him eyebrow raised.

"How's that?" he asked.

"Well…" Havoc said maneuvering around the pillars. "All you did was open this shaft. It was built under here years ago, when the building wasn't a jail. They'd sealed the tunnel and filled the doors back up. There's one in each cell." He explained sticking branches in each spot.

Ed watched as he set down his lamp and continued to dig out each spot until you could only see a medal square.

"Havoc…you're a genius." Ed said smiling.

_So maybe there's hope in life after all. _

Havoc smirked as he finished uncovering the last one. He came back over to Ed and folded his arms. Not only had he uncovered the door's, but he had successfully covered just about every inch of himself with dirt.

"Think he'll be pissed?" Havoc asked

"Oh yeah. He'll be furious." Ed smiled.

But what did he expect? There was no way Ed was going to let him die. Or any of them for that matter. He knew Roy was going to give him some excuse about his life in danger for him and shit, but he doesn't have a choice.

"Be my guest…" Havoc said bowing. Ed rolled his eyes. He walked up to the first one and rubbed his hands together.

"Ready?" Ed asked.

Havoc nodded. "Once you get the first one the other's need to go right after each other. Five seconds after that, they need to be opened. Got it?" Havoc asked.

Ed nodded and turned back around. It wouldn't too complex and if he got the right array in mind, he could do it all at once. Using all the energy he had left he focused on one array in particular.

_Yeah…that will work. _

He glanced back at Havoc one more time before he put his palms together and slammed them to the roof.

* * *

><p>"Ed…" Roy whispered. He was drifting into unconsciousness. At first he'd counted down the seconds until both him and Maes would join them. He knew they were probably going to do something stupid to try to get him out.<p>

In one instance he wished Ed wouldn't do anything. That he'd keep himself safe. Get the hell out of Amestris while he could. In the other instance, it wouldn't be the Edward he fell in love with. So how could he ask him that?

He was awoken by a jolt of energy. An energy he knew very well.

_Alchemy?_

He looked down just in time to see a red alchemy circle disappear into the floor. One look and he knew exactly whose it was.

He didn't know whether he should be feeling relief or anger. Either way it didn't matter, because he didn't have much time. He hadn't got a good look at circle so he wasn't sure the exact properties or anything, but he could tell it was a timed.

He turned his head to Falman's cell and they met eyes. So he's not going crazy. Good. The floor vibrated slightly and he watched as the alchemy circle reappeared, this time brighter than before. The floor melted away and without hesitation he'd jumped through.

Okay so, maybe he shouldn't just go through jumping holes all the time but he wasn't exactly going to just sit there. The drop wasn't too far, actually he had to duck his head a tad bit. It was…Ed size. He smirked.

The first eyes he met when his boots hit the ground were golden ones. His heart leapt in his chest and his world suddenly narrowed down.

"Ed do you-" His sentence was thrown off as he hit the ground. Hard.

Soft lips met his and before he knew it he had forgotten why he was angry. All he knew is that he was so fucking relieved to have the blonde back into his arms.

Roy snaked a hand in blonde hair and held his back to bring him closer. Never before had he felt so much passion for him. Hell, he thought he was about to lose him forever. He had to conquer some will power not to rip his clothes off right in this tunnel.

Their kiss separated and dark eyes met light ones. His stomach erupted in butterfly's and a chill went down his spine.

"I love you." Ed said as a tear fell from his cheek. Roy wiped it away and smiled softly.

"I love you too shorty." He replied.

Ed just let out a hurt laugh and wiped some tears from his eyes. To be honest, he'd missed those smartass comments. Not that he would appreciate him saying them all the time, but they were so Roy. And he was just happy he could have him in his arms for one moment.

Havoc cleared his throat and both Ed and Roy got off the floor. They dusted themselves off and everyone looked at each other. It was the first time everyone had been together since Roy's office.

A glance to Havoc and Hawkeye showed they were in about the same situation as Ed and Roy. Hawkeye's features were hard and neutral, only showing a small amount of panic. But she was clinging onto Havoc's hand for dear life. You had to be someone who knew her to understand that.

"Just so you know you both are idiots." Hawkeye stated. Havoc and Ed smiled.

"Yeah, we know." Ed said quietly.

So what if this was probably the worst plan they could have come up with? And that they hadn't really thought anything through? Or they probably could have killed everyone? They had done it because they were panicking and well, they didn't really have the imagination for anything else. All they cared about was having everybody together again. At least for a moment, even if Havoc and Ed ended up dying for it too, at least for a moment they had each other. Right?

The dull lamps were the only light in the dark space and Ed smiled that his arrays had worked perfectly. He stored it in his mind to keep it for later. He could probably use it. He gave everyone one last look before he frowned, hand gripping Roy's hand stiffening.

"Roy?" Ed asked color draining from his face. Roy looked at him worried.

"What?" he asked slightly alarmed.

"…W-Where's Hughes?"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Shivers behind manuscript. "..." .<strong>

** Okay so how do you like the new chapter ehh? Hope you got my approach on this one...so...have at it. Oh by the way, I haven't decided yet, but maybe I'll be cruel and put in a lemon the next chapter. And instead of salt I'll use angst. And...only if you review. So...yeah...whatever. Review and stuff.  
><strong>


End file.
